Harry Potter and the Wizarding World's Hero
by triblood
Summary: The heir to two pureblood lines is raised to restore the country to its previous greatness with a new, more modern outlook on the Dark Arts. How will the Boy Who Lived adapt to this new player in the Wizarding World of Great Britain? AU with OC Dark Lord in Harry's year.
1. Betrothal Negotiations

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would've wrote Cursed Child better. She can keep that one (and all the others).**

**Chapter One**

Two figures in dark brown hoods walked across the streets of Hogsmeade in the late evening, heading towards the Three Broomsticks inn. The usually peaceful town had been quiet at night as of late, as was to happen during war. Nobody wanted to be caught outside should the Death Eaters decide to raid the town.

The two figures made it to the Three Broomsticks, pushing open the doors and making their way inside. The inn wasn't deserted, but there wasn't too much activity. The two got a few suspicious stares from wary and fearful customers as they made their way towards the bar, which Madam Rosmerta was wiping down with a towel.

Upon arriving at the bar the two lowered their hoods. Rosmerta smiled upon seeing who it was.

"Garrick!" she gave him a friendly grin. "How are you doing?"

The older man smiled warmly at her. "Ah, I'm fine my dear. Just finished closing up the shop. This is my daughter, Rose." he gestured towards the figure at his side, revealing a rather attractive young woman with fair skin**, **dark reddish-brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Pleased to meet you, ma'am." Rose Ollivander said, although she didn't extend her hand towards Rosmerta.

"The pleasure is mine." Rosmerta answered, not looking offended, and turned back to the wandmaker.

"The room you requested is upstairs, second door on the left. The other two have already arrived." she said, causing him to smile.

"Bless your heart, you've done this old man a great service. Like the rosewood, you are strong and beautiful." Ollivander said, looking at her with a thankful and kind gaze. Madam Rosmerta's cheeks darkened instantly as a blush took over her face.

Rose Ollivander's eyebrow twitched.

"I better make my way upstairs. Thank you once again, Rosie." He said before heading towards the stairs, his pace slow and purposeful. A man of many years. His daughter followed behind silently, remaining so until they were both up the stairs and out of sight from anyone else. Ollivander quickly cast _Muffliato_ around the two of him, his kind gaze instantly disappearing as he stretched his arms out and yawned, all signs of age seemingly disappearing. His daughter just stared at him, completely deadpan.

"….'Rosie'?" she asked. "Really? You old lech, you couldn't resist could you? You don't even use rosewood in your wands!"

Her father just raised an eyebrow.

"When you're the greatest wandmaker ever, you can interact with people how YOU want. Until then, which will be never by the way since I exist, you can keep your mouth shut about it."

Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Last chance to back out, Rose." He told her. "Don't misunderstand, this will benefit our family greatly. Especially me." He chuckled. "Even so, don't forget that we're coming from a position of strength. Horace's family has mostly been killed off- they need us. We don't need them. So, we're going to get everything we can out of them."

Rose nodded, her cheeks darkening.

**Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break**

"I admit, I'm a bit excited to meet my future husband. Yes, father, I'm sure. It's for the family, so I'll give everything I have for it."

Garrick smiled at her and lifted the spell, before opening the door.

"Garrick, you know my network is incredibly well known and connected, making this partnership crucial for you and your family. Please, you must know how much Dumbledore is trying to get to me and how our family needs your protection." Slughorn pleaded.

Ollivander sneered at him.

"You don't have a family, there is just you and your child. Your line is going to die, and with Dumbledore looking to manipulate you and Voldemort killing all the rest of your line, I am your only hope. If you can't continue your line with my daughter, then I suppose I will have to inform the rest of the Sacred 28- well, I suppose 27 would be more appropriate if you don't accept my terms- that we are losing a pureblood line."

Rose resisted the urge to deadpan, wondering if her father wasn't taking this whole "position of strength" thing a little bit too far. She knew better than to speak up or even show that in negotiations. Her father would handle everything.

"Daughter, is he up to your standards?" Ollivander asked while maintaining eye contact with Horace Slughorn. Rose looked into the eyes of Horace Slughorn's son, seeing nothing but lust. She peered quickly into his mind. She nodded in approval, licking her lips.

"Yes, father. He has the sexual drive to match me. I approve."

Slughorn's son blushed profusely. "You just used legilimency on me! But will you be able to handle my abuse kink?" his eyebrows waggled.

The Potions master immediately hit his son hard with a stinging hex, quieting him. Rose just smirked. She liked it rough too. She was thankful her father had taught her legilimency enough for her to be proficient with it.

"I'm sure your abuse kink won't matter much. After all, nobody can dominate an Ollivander!" she said proudly.

Slughorn's son simply raised an eyebrow. "Challenge: Accepted." he muttered quietly beneath his breath so his father wouldn't hear him.

"You just used a stinging hex on your son. I trust this… erratic behavior doesn't run in the family?" Ollivander asked as he looked over the Slughorns with obvious disdain.

"Of course not!" Horace exclaimed nervously, "It's just simple discipline. He's just kidding, he would never raise a hand to a woman."

Nobody noticed his son raise an eyebrow.

"Excellent. Back to the negotiations. What do I stand to gain from an agreement with you?" Ollivander spoke up again.

"My vast network, my personal potions brewing skills, as well as... as my family grimoire." Slughorn responded nervously.

Ollivander very randomly began to cackle evilly. Rose raised an impressed eyebrow. Family grimoires were incredibly rare. She hadn't even known the Slughorn's had one!

"...Perfect..." Ollivander chuckled slowly.

Slughorn son spoke up.

"Father-"

"Silence my son!" Slughorn interrupted him. "The Ollivander family is the only pureblood family with a daughter not repulsed from you, and we are dangerously close to having our line die out. Allowances have to be made. Let's just say it's for the greater good."

Ollivander couldn't resist the wolfish grin that overtook his face.

"I accept your terms. You'll be a nice, submissive father in-law and I sympathize with your plight. We can agree to this with a bridal price of 1 knut."

Slughorn deadpanned.

"My family honor would be insulted to agree to a price that low. 15,000 galleons, and remember the services I have promised you."

Ollivander nodded sagely.

"Very well. After some further thought, I have reconsidered, but the fact remains that you are far more desperate than I. 2 knuts."

Slughorn sighed in annoyance.

"I grow weary of your games, Garrick. 500,000 galleons. Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." said Ollivander, smirking widely as he did so.

**Scene Break Scene Break Scene Break**

**10 months later**

Horace Slughorn had walked away from his betrothal negotiations a happy man. He had succeeded in keeping his family line pure and found an ally who could shield him from Albus Dumbledore's questionable influence.

While Horace considered Albus a friend, he found him to be too manipulative for his liking. Garrick Ollivander was a very powerful wizard, perpetually underestimated because of his job selling everyone their wands. While it had made everyone like Garrick, Horace still remembered the man as he was in their Hogwarts days: the formidable wizard who seemingly effortlessly did anything he set his mind to and his knack for possessing valuable information.

Securing the future for his son and the affluence of the Ollivander's as family was very important in this time and age. Sure, he had made up that stuff about the grimoire, and then had proceeded to go home and scribble some nonsense about master potions into an old book, but it had been enough for Ollivander, and that was enough for him. Now more than ever was he glad he had secured his family's future.

One of his favorite former pupils, Tom Riddle, had turned into a wizarding terrorist in the name of pureblood beliefs. This had aggravated and disappointed Horace, since Tom had been as a brilliant student, as well as the fact that he knew Tom was in fact a half-blood. But most importantly, he had been killing many wizarding families in the war which he found unproductive to a pureblood movement and had began targeting his absolute favorite student, Lily Potter.

Lily. Just the name brought a smile to his face in face in remembrance, which quickly turned into a frown when he remembered her family's terrible predicament and the tragedy that had befallen them. When she had sent him the letter informing him how the Potter's were being targeted by Voldemort because of a prophecy, Horace had been devastated.

Lily had tearfully begged him to help their child in the event that the worst occurred, leading him to make an unbreakable vow to her that he would do what he could to make sure their child was safe if the unthinkable occurred and Lily and her husband were taken from the world.

Horace was still torn over how to feel about what happened. On one hand, the terror to the wizarding world had been vanquished. On the other hand, it had cost his favorite student's life.

He had decided to fulfill the vow using his connections to Wizengamot give young Harry to his godfather, Sirius Black. This led to the realization that a pureblood heir was being thrown into Azkaban without a trial, on the basis of gossip. To avoid a scandal, they had pumped the Black heir with veritasium, and it was a shocked court that found that Sirius Black was no death eater, and in fact that it was Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed the Potter's, not Sirius Black.

Now that a pureblood was raising Harry, Horace felt that he could go back to placing himself and the Slughorn family first. With his son having produced a heir in young Hero, the legacy of the Slughorn family was in good hands and he could enjoy his retirement the way he had meant to before the war had started.

**Thanks for reading! See you next time. Please like, comment, review, show your friends, and subscribe.**


	2. A Hero Emerges

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would spend money to make this site not trippy as fuck. As you can clearly see, this means I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Chapter Two**

**9 Years Later**

Rose Slughorn nee Ollivander smiled fondly at her son Hero. Already at nine years old and he was the pride of her life, along with his younger sister Diana. It certainly wasn't her marriage. She had been young and stupid, thinking she could have a fun and amorous lust-filled happily ever after with her husband.

Truthfully, Lancelot Slughorn spent the vast majority of his days drunk and violent. Many things had changed in her life after her marriage with Lancelot. The first was of course, she no longer had as much free will as she used to. Pureblood tradition dictated that she follow her husbands will, and she knew her family and father had gained a lot from the arranged marriage. She didn't want to destroy it all, even if the constant abuse and bruising she was forced to cover up with magic sometimes gave her doubts. Another thing she missed dearly was being able to spend time with her father. After her mother had passed away the two of them had been inseparable, almost partners in crime in the journey of life. He had been her best friend even as her raised her, and she missed being able to spend time with him. Things were different now. She was a married woman, a woman of pureblood stature and she was expected to look as such, even if that meant she had to see her own father at family events and not any more than that.

Even through the terrible change her life had undergone these last nine years, as soon as she had looked into the eyes of her newborn son Hero she had known it had all been worth it. If she could go back in time to the moment that her father had asked her if she was sure about the marriage, she knew she would still give him the same answer.

After her husband Lancelot's most recent abuse session on her, she had left him alone in the bedroom and returned to their family room after using magic to vanish all the traces of abuse. She even had to _episkey_ a small broken bone in her wrist he had crushed when he grabbed her too hard. She had recognized the flare of pain immediately and known what it was, as she was more than used to it at this point. But she also had known it would be more efficient to wait out the rest of the abuse before fixing it, otherwise he might just break it again. Sighing and stretching her arms over her head, she made her way downstairs to start organizing dinner.

"Mama?" she blinked, and slowly turned away from the sink where she was washing her hands before turning to her daughter, Diana, the other light of her world. She dried her hands in a towel and knelt down to her daughter, unable to keep the grin of her face at the sight of her little girl.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked. Diana just stared at her for a moment, her childish brain seemingly struggling with some concept as she bit her lip. Rose couldn't help but think she was adorable.

"Why mama cry?"

Rose blinked. She rubbed a tear off her cheek and stared at it. She supposed she failed to notice it earlier. Laughing it off, she scooped up her daughter and pulled her into a hug, relishing in her daughter's surprised squeal of excitement.

"Mama's just allergic to some things." she said, standing up with her daughter in her arms.

"Mama sure gets allergic a lot." Diana muttered. Rose swallowed, before chuckling awkwardly.

"You'll understand allergies more when you're older, sweetie. Now you should run along and find your brother. I have to finish making dinner." She put her daughter down, turning back to the sink.

Diana pouted. "Nooo, I don't wanna play with Hero right now!" she whined. "He's out playing with the squirrels. I wanna help you!"

Rose tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Playing with squirrels…?" she thought. She hadn't realized Hero got along well with animals. She shook her head.

"Okay, sweetie. You can set the table, okay? Do you know how?"

"Yes!" Diana darted off like a bullet to the dining room, eager to help. Rose smiled and watched her daughter run off. At least her idiot husband hadn't ever raised a hand to their children. Her eyes darkened at the thought of what would happen if her husband ever sunk his hands into their children.

He almost had. Once. When Hero was out playing with his cousin Hannah, Diana had accidentally knocked over her father's antique Quaffle. Apparently, her husband had won in an auction the Quaffle used in the Quidditch League Finale in 1892, the last time his favorite team, the Chudley Cannons, had won the British and Irish Quidditch League. It was by far his favorite possession and Diana had bumped into the shelf it was on when she was learning to walk and knocked it over. It hadn't damaged the thing, but her husband had been furious and had started to cast the Cruciatus Curse on their six-year-old daughter.

She had shielded her daughter from it, obviously, which had been followed by a moment of silence. She herself could not believe she had raised her wand against her husband for a second, even to protect their daughter. He had immediately disarmed her, stunned as she was by her own actions, and proceeded to torture her in front of her own daughter. It was the most reviling thing she had ever experienced in her entire life.

To her shame she had actually wiped her daughter's memory of the incident. Even though she had been two years old, she didn't want her to remember that event at all. She did her best to make sure her kids didn't know about the abuse she went through, trying to use glamours, potions, and healing spells to make it as unnoticeable as she could. She didn't want them to worry, or Merlin forbid they see their father committing such an act and then grow up thinking such a thing was morally acceptable. But she had raised Hero to be a fine boy this far. He was the type of kid who would make sure everything was fair and that everybody was okay, she had seen that whenever he would play with Hannah Abbott, his cousin, as well as his little sister.

Hero had a special relationship with them. Rose had noticed that he was determined to protect her and her sister at all costs, and it really flattered her and made her hope he could free them from her husband one day. He was everything she could want in a child. She only prayed that he wouldn't ever find out the extent of the abuse or notice the empty alcohol bottles lying around the house. As far as Rose knew, he only had seen her crying in the aftermath, which event then she covered up with a good story about her father breaking a rib or something. He really was the jewel of the future. She knew her son would grow up to be a wonderful young man.

Hero whistled to himself calmly as he strung up a dead squirrel with a small rope, hanging it so that it was off the tree branch he was on. Satisfied, he let it dangle below and scooched over on the branch to the next spot, before dragging out another dead squirrel from behind him.

It made him feel better about life.

He had seen his father beating his mother before, once when he was hiding in the closet. Even at the young age of ninehe was intuitive enough that he hid his knowledge from his mother, thinking it would only hurt her. But he could never get the image out of his head. He hated his father for it and pitied his mother. He now had learned to recognize the signs of when these events happened and it only filled him with more and more rage. Every time he closed his eyes at night all he could see was his father hitting his mother.

This was the only way he found that calmed him down. He killed little squirrels in the family's backyard and hung their bodies on nearby trees. It made him feel better about the situation.

After hanging the last squirrel corpse he breathed a sigh of satisfaction at a job well done, and turned back to the trunk to climb back down when he saw the family house elf looking up at him curiously.

Tipsy was an old elf who had been with the family far longer than Hero had been alive. She was very meek yet loyal to Hero, and Hero considered her dear.

"Hi Tipsy!" he called out. "Up here!" he waved at his family caretaker.

Tipsy tilted her head to the side, a concerned look on her face.

"Young lord, why is you hanging squirrel from tree?"

Hero frowned, gesturing over to his decorations.

"If my mother can be abused for simply existing, then why should these squirrels shouldn't get any better. My mum gets treated like dirt. Their lives aren't worth it. I enjoy this, Tipsy, it calms me down and makes me feel better."

Tipsy sighed and gave him a look of intense pity.

"Young lord, this won't make your father appreciate or notice you. It will accomplish nothing but to set you along the path of darkness.

Hero looked up from the elf, staring up into the sky.

"It makes me feel better about this world." He muttered quietly to himself.

Lancelot Slughorn was in his study, downing another shot of Tequila. Life was good. All he had to do in life was drink all his problems away, have sex with his super hot wife whenever he wanted, and pretty much do nothing else. He didn't even have to work since he had access to his father's fortune. The only job he had was ensuring the Slughorn line continued to be strong.

"Tipsy!" he barked out. The house elf appeared in a blink.

"Yes, master?"

"What is my heir dooo-ing?" he asked, burping loudly at the end of his sentence. That's all his children were to him. Nothing but his heir, and the tagalong that was his daughter. Who nearly ruined his antique quaffle when she was younger.

"The '92 Cannons were the best fuckin team ever put onto this earth…" he burped out to himself, ignoring his house elf's sigh.

"Yes, master. The young lord be killing squirrels in the backyard and hanging them on trees."

That gave Lancelot a spark of intrigue.

"Fetch him for me. Oh- you know what? Fetch my wife and daughter to me as well."

"….yes, master." Tipsy croaked back nervously, before popping out of existence with a snap of her fingers.

Lancelot hummed to himself quietly for a few minutes until he heard the door open behind him. He knew it was Hero. He put his tequila glass on his desk, but didn't swivel around to greet his son. He wouldn't address him until the entire family was gathered.

A few short moments later the door opened again and in walked in Rose, her hands on Diana's shoulders as a comfort to her daughter as well as herself.

Lancelot turned around in his chair, his face expressionless.

"My dear, what is this about?" Rose asked, trying to hide her anxiety in her voice.

"This is about my heir. You see, my dear wife, our darling son has expressed interest in the… finer aspects of life. Inflicting pain on others. Relishing in their torment. Their suffering. Finally, trying to follow in his father's footsteps."

Lancelot turned to Hero. With a caring and nurturing smile he spoke, "Listen close my heir, if you wish to torture as I do, you must learn how torture works. I will teach you how to get the maximum amount of pleasure out of the control you have over them."

Lancelot took a stance with obvious pride in his eyes, enjoying the paling of his wife's face and his blissfully ignorant daughter's face.

"Casting the Torture Curse for its best effect involves the intent and feelings of the caster to be strong. To cast with the strong intention of causing harm."

"_CRUCIO!"_

A red jet of light shot at Rose. She had slowly understood where this was going while her husband was speaking to her son, and as such had slowly moved her daughter behind her. As the red light raced towards her at lightning speeds she only had time to widen her eyes and push her daughter further behind her before the curse slammed into her, causing her to cry out and fall to the floor as if her legs had stopped working.

Immediately she clamped her jaw down, refusing to cry out any further in front of her children. It felt like thousands of needles piercing her skin deeply at once, and she felt as though electricity was circulating through her bloodstream spiking pain through her and causing her to whimper in pain despite herself.

The agony continued for what felt like ages, and then as suddenly as it had begun it stopped, causing Rose's body to go limp as she fought for her breath. She could hear nothing but her own heartbeat echoing in her eardrums, slowly getting quieter and quieter as the outside world returned to her senses.

"_CRUCIO!"_

And then it was back once again, surging through her once more. Her body convulsed in agony and this time she couldn't hold back the scream of pain.

Hero watched his mother get tortured with wide eyes. He couldn't look away from the repulsive scene in front of him as he watched in absolute horror and heard his mother scream. He felt such a surge of anger and hatred for his father for doing this to his mother.

He was frozen in shock. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't help her, simply forced to watch as his father tortured his mother. His young mind couldn't think of anything else other than how much he hated his father and how angry he was at himself for being unable to help.

Eventually it stopped, and he was left looking at his mother coughing and wheezing on the floor. She slammed a fist into the floor and shakily pushed herself to her knees, glaring up at her husband with eyes full of hatred.

Hero felt tears slip down his cheeks. He felt so powerless, cursing his lack of control over the situation. His eyes widened when his father raised his wand towards his younger sister.

"No!" he heard his mother shout, but he himself was frozen to do anything as his father fired a torture curse at Diana.

His mother, despite the damage she had already taken proved quick enough to put herself in the way once again, but that only lasted a few moments before she fell to the ground, unable to do anymore.

"Nobody can defy me. You should know better, Rose. You're setting a bad example for our son." Lancelot said, chuckling to himself as he scolded his silly wife. He stepped around her to his daughter, raising his wand once again.

"_Crucio."_ He said simply, and Diana screamed.

"Please!" Rose cried out, even as she lay unable to move she wept for her daughter. "Stop this, please!"

Hero himself just stared at his younger sister crying out in pain and suddenly felt rage. Rage even greater than anything he had ever felt before encouraged on by his mother's pleas.

Suddenly Lancelot's antique quaffle from the 1892 Cannons league championship flew in the way of the red bolt and exploded with a large clap. Lancelot stared in shock as if he could not believe what just happened. Nobody moved for a few moments until Lancelot, now misty-eyed, walked over to the door and left his study silently.

Hero could barely believe it. Had he just… done that? Had he done magic for the first time, completely by accident? Shaking his head, he quickly ran to his younger sister.

"Diana!" he called, pulling her into his arms. She was shaken but for the most part fine. "Mother, mother… please get up…" he said, going over to his barely conscious mother.

"Hero…" she groaned out, trying to regain feeling in her body. "You… did really well. Of all the time… for your accidental magic to kick in…" she chuckled softly, before it quickly turned to coughing and wheezing. She slowly pulled herself up with her children's help. "I'm sorry my children… I'm so sorry you had to see that. I'm sorry you had to see me in such a pathetic state."

"Wh-what happens now, mother?" he asked, his heart racing. Rose smiled slightly. "Now… let's go floo your grandfather. I'm so proud of you, my little Hero."

Rose knew what had to be done. She mulled it over in her head as she guided her kids out of her husband's study and into the dining room with the fireplace. She quickly flooed her father, waiting a few moments before his face appeared.

"…Rose?" he asked, confused.

"Father." she responded. "It's been a while…" she tried not to tear up at the sight of her father's confused face. "…Lancelot… he tried to torture my daughter."

Garrick Ollivander's face fell, distraught. "He- what?"

Rose nodded. "Father, I need to send the kids over to your place. Then I'm going to ki-confront him. If I fail… I don't want them to be around for the very violent aftermath." she finished, almost saying the word "kill" in front of her children.

"I understand. I'll be over later to help. Rose… I am so sorry-"

"I made my choice, father. And I got my beautiful children. I wouldn't take it back for the world." She stated with a determined scowl, before ushering Diana forward into the flame.

"Alright, Hero. You're up. Head up to- "she cut herself off with a gasp as she turned to her son. The house elf, Tipsy, was holding Hero's hand. "Tipsy, no!" she cried out.

"I'm sorry, Young Lord." Tipsy said, and vanished with her son with a small snap of her fingers.

"No!" Rose cried in horror, realizing that Lancelot planned to take revenge. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve, and rushed downstairs to save her son.

When Lancelot emerged back into his study, he walked over to the dining room where Tipsy had brought Hero on his request. His son was scared and tied up over a chair.

"Time for your next lesson. This next curse is called the killing curse. I'm tempted to use it on you after your magic destroyed my antique 1892 Chudley Cannons quaffle." He teared up a little at the thought of his precious item's demise.

"But since you don't understand this threat… I will teach you. You can never step a toe out of line around me now. I'm a killer. You will obey me as long as I live, and for the reason I will now demonstrate."

Tipsy, whose face had turned green with horror had actually let her emotions show on her face. While she had known Lancelot had pushed Rose to the brink multiple times, she had still held out hope that her Master wasn't a murderer.Tipsy was scared for her own life but being very aware that if she wasn't around it would be her favorite Master, Young Lord Hero, who would be killed instead, she resolved to steel herself for what was to come. She closed her eyes, peacefully accepting her fate.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

A flash of green light rushed towards Tipsy from point blank range and she toppled over, dead.

"Tipsy!" Hero cried out, tears in his eyes as he watched his caretaker for his whole life get murdered in her eyes. Hero's face suddenly darkened up and he grit his teeth, his young face shadowed as he glared at his father with seething hatred.

Tipsy had always been a guardian angel to him and had spoiled him much more than his mom. To see her death so callously regarded, as the man he called father nonchalantly banished her body away angered him greatly.

The ropes tying him down suddenly snapped, releasing him. He stood up slowly and methodically, glaring menacingly at his father's turned back.

The killing curse. He just saw him use it.

Hero slowly lifted a finger and pointed directed at his father. He had no wand. He had no control. But all he had was unbridled hate and fury. There was no thought or reason in his head as he whispered the words.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ he hissed out.

Rose Slughorn nee Ollivander came running into the study just in time to witness a green lightning bolt crack across the room from her son's finger to the back of her husband. She watched in shocked awe as Lancelot Slughorn fell face-forward to the ground, completely still, and breathed no more.

"Wha- how?" she muttered, staring at her son. His eyes immediately rolled up to the back of his head and he fell forward. She surged forward and caught her son in his arms, relieved to find he was only unconscious.

Suddenly, the wards of the property flared with an unmistakable loud noise, letting all occupants know that the head of the Slughorn family had died. But she was more concerned with her son, and the amazing feat he just did. She was conflicted, knowing her son had just committed murder, but more importantly, he had just cast the killing curse wandless. Not ten minutes after his first case of accidental magic.

She kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Rest now… my warrior." She whispered to him. Her poor sweet boy. She would discuss this later with him. There were bigger things to worry about. She had to go see her father.

Rose took one last glance at her husband's corpse with hatred, as though the death hadn't been enough for Lancelot to get what he truly deserved, and then scooped up her son and walked out of the study to the fireplace.

Rose Slughorn nee Ollivander walked through the fireplace into her father's manor in the Scottish countryside. Her father was already there, kneeled down and awkwardly trying to comfort a sobbing Diana. As soon as her daughter saw her she cried out in joy and relief and ran towards her.

Rose smile and knelt down, setting Hero down on the couch to rest before grabbing her daughter into a hug. She let a few tears fall now that the nightmare was finally over.

"Rose."

Her father addressed her after a few moments.

"You need to tell me what happened."

After spending about fifteen minutes recounting what she saw Hero do, she herself not sure what to make of it, she was simply watching her father pace throughout the room.

"Remarkable." He muttered. "…and at such a young age."

"He used the Killing Curse, father. His first attempt at magic was successfully firing the Killing Curse without a wand. What… what does this mean for my son?" she asked somewhat anxiously, ignoring the morality of a boy killing his father for the time being. She would be talking with Hero about what happened as soon as he woke up, wanting to make it explicitly clear that while he hadn't done anything wrong in this case, that was a curse that should never be used on anyone else ever.

"Well, for one thing, he clearly has amazing potential." Garrick stroked his chin. "…but, that potential must be harnessed. Focused. He must be able to control his power, or it will control him. We must be careful about this Rose…" he paused. "From now on, I myself will be tutoring magic to Hero. And help Diana get a head start, even if she has nothing to learn right now in regards to applicable magic, getting a head start on the basics will not hurt her."

Rose frowned.

"Father-"

"Rest easy, Rose." Her father said gently despite interrupting her. "I won't make them do anything they're uncomfortable with. But this is for their protection. Hero himself I shall take under my wing as my direct apprentice, and I will personally see to his tutorship and education before and during his time at Hogwarts. The first thing we will do when he wakes up tomorrow, after talking to him about what happened, is I am going to help him select a wand."

Rose sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow then."

She stood up and dried her eyes, before smiling at her father and lunging at him and pulling him into a surprise hug.

"I missed you so much, Father."

He stumbled, caught of guard, but quickly hugged his daughter back. He had missed her these last ten years too. It was nice to see her being herself again.

"I missed you too, Rose."

**Thanks for reading guys! Be patient, Harry is coming next chapter. But what will he be like? Only one way to find out, tune in next time! **** In the meantime, please like, comment, review, show your friends, and subscribe.**


	3. A Year Away

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would update more frequently because this would be a way for me to make money, not merely enjoy myself as a nice little hobby. As you can clearly see, this means I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Three**

Remus Lupin pretended to be furious as he chases Harry Potter around. The truth is that at nine years old he'd already started to resemble his father, James Potter. He'd taken to Sirius's pranking lessons far too quickly, and his accidental magic seemed to primarily bring itself forth in the form of changing people's hair colors and dropping their trousers.

_"Truly, Sirius has unleashed a monstrosity on our society._" he wryly thought as he fled to avoid the one on one prank war between Sirius and Harry, although he knew that was futile. They'd always drag him back into it. Their interaction reminded him very much of Sirius and James.

James. His best friend and his family had provided him with help despite the repercussions to their social standing as purebloods. Now they were dead, and he needed to look after their cub. When he had tried to explain pureblood etiquette to Harry, he had spent the entire session dodging pranks. Having made his disinterest clear, Remus had asked Sirius to take on the duty while he had started to show Harry some practical lessons and basic magical theory. But the boy took far more to Sirius' carefree-flowing approach than to Remus' own classroom approach, and since Sirius didn't particularly care to teach, Harry wasn't as advanced as Remus would've hoped. He could just imagine Lily scolding them for the neglect, while Prongs would approve and consider it a good prank.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore had tried interfering in Harry's life a bit. It greatly conflicted Remus. He had first moved to ignore his best friend's wills and place them with muggles whom the will had specifically mentioned must never be his caretakers. Later on, Albus had revealed privately to him and Sirius that Voldemort wasn't dead, and he had wanted to train Harry to be up to the task of being the Chosen One in accordance with the prophecy. This had greatly annoyed Remus, but on the other hand he wanted to teach Harry something too and Dumbledore had agreed he was the prophecy child. No, what had bothered Remus was Dumbledore's belief that only he could make these decisions over Harry by himself. Not that Albus would go out and say such a thing of course, but you heard from his tone of voice and the way he talked to people that his "suggestions" were really demands. Complicating things further for him was the fact that Sirius had not noticed any of this and that Remus greatly owed Albus for letting him into Hogwarts, overriding the Board of Governors of Hogwarts to do so.

_'At least he's on our side',_ Lupin thought. While he wasn't an unquestioning Dumbledore disciple as Weasley, Doge, or Diggle, he firmly believed that Dumbledore was an invaluable asset to the Order of the Phoenix due to his knowledge and his immense skill with a wand, not to mention being the founder of the Order. No matter how much some people disliked Albus Dumbledore, there was not one who wanted to be on the business end of his wand.

It had been Sirius, upon being cleared by Horace Slughorn, that had started them on the path of the life they now led. After being cleared for not being a Death Eater, he had reluctantly taken his place as Lord Black on the Wizengamot and secured the rights to his godson. Dumbledore had objected and believed that Lily's muggle sister's family should raise him, but everyone in the country had affirmatively disagreed. Sirius had every right to raise his godson, and even those not on their side were appalled by the thoughts of a muggle raising the Boy-Who-Lived, especially when he came from a semi-respected Wizarding line.

As beams of light flashed through the room moving increasingly closer to Remus, he decided that focusing on his internal musings could wait until he wasn't being attacked by the two pranklords he lived with.

* * *

Garrick Ollivander was busy dealing with the aftermath of his son-in-law's death. He had never cared for the boy even before their betrothal agreements, and to be frank the more he saw him the more his opinion of him worsened. The bride price was good for his finances, but it made him feel no better in dealing with this matter.

Horace Slughorn, on the other hand, was a contemporary whom held his respect. He still had the values and cunning that had seen him fit to be the Head of Slytherin House during his Hogwarts days. Ollivander may have had a place within the Department of Mysteries that he kept hidden from the public, but it was no exaggeration to say that Horace Slughorn was better versed politically than him. He also had immense political knowledge through the connections he had created from his Slug Club. What's more, Slughorn's Wizengamot seat would one day be Hero's. In addition, Horace Slughorn had an intellectual curiosity and understanding of many branches of magic, even if he had always preferred potions.

Ollivander would be lying if he said he was well versed. All of this was to say that he needed the man to still be on his side to help nurture Hero. He wanted his grandson to be well-versed and well educated in magic. Therefore, it was imperative to Ollivander that they had managed release of the tale that led to his son's death in such a way that they would not lose him as an ally. Garrick had told Horace Slughorn that his grandson Hero's accidental magic had killed his son, which was true, so there shouldn't be a problem. Slughorn was not pleased initially, he thought with a slight smirk as he recounted the conversation.

* * *

_"Garrick, how could I possibly believe this?" Horace protested. "After investigating the body I find it impossible to believe that anything other than the Killing Curse could have done this to my son."_

_Ollivander replied with a faint frown. "Very well." He slowly raised his wand with a small flourish. "I swear on my life and my magic that it was nothing other than Hero's accidental magic that caused your son's death." _

_Slughorn waited impatiently. "Well?!" he demanded after a few seconds. Garrick took his sweet time slowly lifting his wand in dramatic fashion._

_"Lumos" Garrick enunciated clearly. _

_Slughorn stared with deep shock as the light sprung forth from the wand just as any lumos spell would, if not a little brighter. Ollivander continued._

_"As you know, for this accidental magic to be possible, Hero must've been horribly mistreated." After all, a kid's first form of accidental magic usually isn't the killing curse. "In the meantime, I have decided to take my daughter and her children back under the protection of my own house. There I plan to tutor Hero, as I believe that with proper training he can be a strong and intelligent wizard. Not to mention that with accidental magic this strong he will need a good control of his magic for it to not hurt somebody... he will need to avoid the public until he can have this rectified."_

_Horace sighed and replied, "That's agreeable… and I agree that this direction is probably for the best, but perhaps I would be able to help in his education and upbringing? He is my heir as well as yours, and you may require some help for the teachings of Hero and his sister. It would also make me feel better to have some way of repaying you after what my offspring did to your family."_

_Garrick smiled, the man not bothering to defend his son and offering education and protection was a very generous offer and he would be a fool to turn it down. "But of course, Horace, he is your grandchild as well as mine. I'd be more than happy to negotiate with you on lessons…"_

* * *

Indeed, having Horace Slughorn around had helped lessen the burden that Garrick had to deal with following his daughter and grandchildren moving back in with him. After his wife had died from dragon pox not long after giving birth to Rose, Rose was all he had in his life. While he enjoyed the wand business, he had been mostly withdrawn from all social circles not involving business for the purposes of raising his daughter properly.

Finding out from her as she tearfully recalled her life with Slughorn's traitorous son how he had made her life miserable wasn't a memory he'd soon forget. It also had made him even more paranoid about the rest of the wizarding world. Family always came first to an Ollivander, and it hurt to see that the marriage he had signed off on had produced nothing but grief for Rose. Rose had said that if it weren't for the children, it wouldn't have been worth it. But finally, they had settled into the house.

Hero didn't want any remains of that place short of Tipsy, the loyal house elf who had been one of his few companions throughout his childhood. Diana had not even wanted to move in the house. After putting the kids into bed that fateful night and comforting his daughter, Ollivander wrote a list of what he would like to see Hero taught before coming to Hogwarts.

_"Pureblood Etiquette, Politics & Law, Transfiguration, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Potions." _At 9 years old, the boy did not have much time to practice with Garrick before he went off to Hogwarts, and he would not suddenly be a master in making. However, Hero's strong accidental magic indicated that he would have a bigger core than other wizards, which would make it possible that he could perform wand work above his years, and in the end, reach a higher potential than most others. If he were trained properly, that is.

Garrick couldn't help but reminisce on these subjects as he watched his two grandchildren play with their cousin Hannah Abbot in the backyard. His focus was mainly on Hero, wanting to put his grandson in the best possible position before he started Hogwarts. Rose had told him that he was bright and loved books, and since she brought her rather extravagant personal library and Slughorn had brought quite a few books as well, Garrick had found Hero in there quite a bit. Of course, Garrich had made sure the more… dangerous books were out of reach. He had to monitor what Hero had access too until he was older. Yet, Ollivander couldn't help but feel giddy at the prospects of what type of wizard Hero would be when he had grown up and reached his potential.

**One Year Later...**

"Alright Hero, it's time to review."

"Yes, Grandfather." The young boy said, now ten years of age.

"It's been about a year since I started tutoring you, and although you've made good progress, you must always remember that there is more to learn." he said sagely. Ollivander had given as much time as he could afford to Hero's studies as he could, taking what equated to a year long holiday from his secret job as an Unspeakable to free up his schedule. He wanted him to have a leg up on the other kids- and he had done his damn well best to make sure Hero was more than prepared for anything Hogwarts could throw at him.

"I understand." said Hero, a pleased smile on his face at the praise. Ollivander playfully messed up his grandson's hair with his hand, causing Hero to have to fight him off. He had such an adorable grandson.

Except for the whole… accidentally-killing-your-father-with-magic thing…

Speaking of which, all of Ollivander's efforts to make sure Hero was ready for his societal debut had proven successful. His grandson could behave himself as expected of a member of his station. He had taken the boy with him on his trips around the country collecting wand cores, and he felt it had done a lot to broaden Hero's mind at a young age.

"Your potions skills are well above average, don't forget that. The Professor may favor you and your classmates will be jealous, do not let this distract you from your studies."

Horace Slughorn had paid his debts by tutoring Hero in basic Potions-theory. It had been to Garrick's delight to find that Hero had an eidetic memory much like his own, which meant that all his book study had seen Hero up to what he felt was an above-average level in his theory sections.

"You'll understand this more in time, when you get your wand and grow older, but always remember what I've been telling you. Magic is-"

"All about intent." Hero finishes for him, smiling up at him. Garrick couldn't help but smile back proudly. He had never been a great teacher, but he knew he couldn't have asked for a better student. He knew that learning any wand techniques and forms would be child's play for the boy as soon as he got his wand. He himself was a master of it, and teaching his curious young grandson hadn't proven difficult, although progress was greatly limited by Hero not owning a wand yet, and some things wouldn't catch on until Hero grew older and his magical core expanded naturally.

"I've kept you out of the public's eyes, and I believe this… social distancing has been good for you, but I believe it's time for you to step out into the light."

He had his sister Diana and cousin Hannah, but at school he was going to need friends. In addition, Garrick believed that Hero entering society was going to lead to him and Horace needing to be more active in the political arena to protect Hero and his family from any interests Hero would take up in the future. That challenge was for another day though. Today was about setting up his amazing grandson for a bright future.

"Let's recall what you've learned about the other pureblood families."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Final preparation for Hogwarts is just getting started! But who else will be making their appearances? Will any friendships or rivalries be born? Only one way to find out, tune in next time! In the meantime, please like, comment, review, show your friends, and subscribe.**


End file.
